Castle of Dreams
by Sakayo
Summary: Read and see.
1. Here is Home?

Chapter One- Here is Home?  
  
A young girl woke up from her peaceful dreams. It seemed like ages since she had seen the sunrise, she always had lived in comfort, and no one dared to wake her up. She glanced at the maids who were making her bed as she got up and stood in front of the window. She stared at the beautiful sunrise and breathed in the fresh morning air. "I want to go out there..." she thought. All her life, the castle walls had protected her. She'd never seen the other side of the world before, it'd be against the rules set for her. She finally snapped out of the trance when a familiar annoying yet loving voice came contact to her ears. What she wouldn't give to just get away from this place for just a day. It was torturing her, rules, boundaries, and acting. She hated to act like a perfect doll every single day. She was a princess, princesses have to be gentle, kind, nice, and ladylike. What she wouldn't give to just be a normal lady for one day.  
  
"Sakayo?" asked a young aged woman in from of her doorway. "Sakayo? You're up already? Did the maids wake you up? If they did-"  
  
"No mother woke myself, I just had too much of the indoors, I have to get outside," said Sakayo heading to the wardrobe closet. "I'll go downstairs after I'm dressed..."  
  
"There's guests tonight..." reminded Queen Umi walking out the door. "Remember to dress nice."  
  
~*~  
  
Sakayo sighed as she sat down in one of the gardens' stone rests. "You don't understand Riku!"  
  
"Come on," said the girl beside her. "I bet you the prince this time is not half bad... he's only 25..."  
  
Sakayo glared at her. "Only 25?? Why can't mother just stop it! It's really annoying, smiling at them all day. My face is going fall off like last time, the other guy was just so... I just can't say how mad I am! You're lucky Riku, you're free to marry whom you want. Your father isn't like this, he's a nice man..."  
  
"Well, Sakayo, I'm going back to visit them in 2 days. I'm sorry I can't be there to give advice, not that I'm really good at it. The least I can do for you is support you and save you from those really ugly fat greedy men who wants to marry you..." said Riku.  
  
"Riku, you're my best friend... why do you always have to leave me at times like these. You know I have to meet those snobby princes almost everyday. Their looks gives me a headache, they laugh like maniacs. They laugh at even the stupidest jokes..."  
  
"I'm sorry Sakayo. It's just that, my family misses me, and I miss them. I have 10 brothers who I love really much. I'm the only one supporting our family besides Takai, just because he's 19. The others are too young to work. Even if they aren't I don't want them to suffer, and father is too old, he needs medical help." Riku explained walking Sakayo back towards the castle. "I wish I could take you with me but it's against the rules and against my principals."  
  
"If you did, you'd do me a favour." Sakayo said. "Please Riku! I never asked you any favours until now, just this once? I promise to behave and take the blame!"  
  
"I just can't Sakayo," Riku told her. "Your mother would be furious and kill me or torture me in anyway..."  
  
"Please!" whined Sakayo. "I really want to see the outside world! I know it's beautiful and 100% natural instead of this cheap castle imitation of the outside world! I beg you! I'll do anything!"  
  
"Anything?" echoed Riku looking at her.  
  
Sakayo smiled. "Yes! Anything! Money, raises, horses, cloth! Anything!"  
  
Riku sighed. "Well... fine! But I'm not responsible if I get your spoiled butt in trouble!"  
  
"Thank you!" yelled Sakayo hugging her friend. "What do you want then???"  
  
"I want..." said Riku. "You know I'm not a greedy person but just enough money to cover my dad's medical fees."  
  
"Done!" said Sakayo. "Thank you so much Riku! You don't know how much this means to me!"  
  
"I do." said Riku. "But this is going to cause damage to me..."  
  
~*~  
  
Sakayo laughed and just smiled at the guy beside her. 'A 25 year old?!?! More like 50 if you ask me...'  
  
"Now Sakayo, isn't he a funny prince? You two would make a good couple indeed! But of course, I want you to approve first..." said Umi.  
  
"I'll think about it," replied Sakayo.  
  
"Thank you for making my time a pleasant one." said the prince, being accompanied to his ride back home.  
  
~*~  
  
Sakayo lay on her bed and sighed. 'Just one more day.... One more day and I'm out of this nightmare...'  
  
Riku peeped inside her room and jumped on her bed. "How was it??"  
  
"You said 25!" yelled Sakayo. "He was fat and 50!"  
  
Riku giggled. "Well... yes, I ma have exaggerated a bit there, but how would I have known? I haven't met him in my life..."  
  
Riku lay beside her friend on her bed and sighed. "You excited??? I've never done something this risky before?"  
  
Sakayo nodded. "I haven't either but I want to. I've always wanted to do this, ever since I was a 5-year-old. When I learned about the world outside those brick walls. Thanks Riku, you're my best friend you know that?"  
  
"Yeah pretty much... you better be after what I'm doing for you." she said while getting a slap on the arm by Sakayo. "I know... we're best friends ever since we found out that we had one thing in common."  
  
"What was it again?" asked Sakayo.  
  
"We both like to eat!" yelled Riku while Sakayo and her laughed.  
  
~*~  
  
"Sshhh~"  
  
"You're making more noise than I am!"  
  
"Sshhhh"  
  
"Fine..."  
  
"SShhh!"  
  
"Sshh yourself!"  
  
"Come on Sakayo..." whispered Riku. "We're at the door, just hide there."  
  
Sakayo hid in the boxes filled with shredded paper. She could feel Riku stopping in front of the door.  
  
"What's in there?" she could hear the guards talking.  
  
"Oh, they're medicine for my sick father. I'm bringing them to him." answered Riku. The guards opened one of them and looked inside and saw nothing but bottles of medicine.  
  
"Thank you, you may pass, have a safe journey." he said.  
  
"Thanks," said Riku riding on with the carriage. "We're out."  
  
Sakayo got of the box and sat in the front with Riku. "Thanks Riku. I owe you a lot. But why did you just ask for the money sooner??? I could have gotten out of that nightmare sooner."  
  
"I didn't want you to think that our friendship is just based on wealth and money." replied Riku. Sakayo looked touched at Riku and smiled at her.  
  
"Thanks," said Sakayo. "I'm glad to have heard that."  
  
Riku smiled at her and they both rode on. Riku looked around the place uneasy and constantly kept looking at the bushes. "What's wrong?" asked Sakayo.  
  
"We're being followed.." whispered Riku.  
  
"What should we do?" asked Sakayo.  
  
"Just stick with me, I can fight them off." answered Riku as she heard Sakayo scream. Riku looked to where Sakayo was but she wasn't anywhere near the carriage. Riku stopped the carriage and looked around. "Sakayo!?! Sakayo!!!" 


	2. Friend or Foe?

Chapter Two- Friend or Foe?  
  
Sakayo felt the cold hard ground she was sleeping on and got up looking at her surroundings. It wasn't bad of a place, it was just that it was abandoned and scary. She heard murmurs from the other room. Sakayo got up and looked around the old dusty temple.  
  
"You're awake huh?" said a voice from behind her. The voice sounded cold and heartless.  
  
"Who..." said Sakayo turning around looking at the figure. The person's face seemed to be covered by the shadows within the temple.  
  
"Who what?" asked another voice behind her as she turned around but only saw the person's figure as well, but this time, the person was taller than the other's.  
  
"Where I am?" asked Sakayo looking at them both.  
  
"Does it matter? You're in good hands..." said another manish voice walking up to her.  
  
"Come on, you're scaring the girl..." said one of the three, stopping him so he couldn't get any close to her.  
  
"But she's a cute scared one ain't she..." they said picking up her face and examining her.  
  
"Who's going to have her? Can we all?"  
  
"It'd be fun."  
  
"Come on! Snap out of it!" said a girl voice hitting the tall man's voice. "You're scaring her."  
  
"Aww Mikyo, why spoil the fun?"  
  
"Because... Jukyo, she's a girl, seems spoiled too." added Mikyo.  
  
"Yeah, I thought you weren't going to two time on me Rukyo," said another girl walking in the room from another one.  
  
"Kikyo," said Rukyo, "Just this once. I mean how often does Hatake steal a girl off a carriage?"  
  
"Not a lot," said Mikyo turning her attention to him. "What's gone into you?"  
  
"I was bored." he answered and shrugged his shoulders.  
  
"Hatake, take her back." said Kikyo throwing Sakayo at him.  
  
Hatake caught her and looked at her face clearly. "She's really cute."  
  
"Bring her to the tower, we're late." said Kikyo said Kikyo opening the doors, revealing the bright light of the sun into the room.  
  
"Alright!" he yelled lifting her up to his shoulders.  
  
"Let go!" yelled Sakayo kicking her feet at his chest.  
  
"No thanks," said Hatake as he just continued to move on behind his gang.  
  
~*~  
  
Sakayo just sat there watching the girls drink with the guys and the guys chasing the girls around the room. Hatake, the leader of the gang just sat there getting served for each glass of wine he drank.  
  
"Hatake," said Mikyo. "Lock her up in the room, she's boring me!"  
  
"Alright!" he said tugging her to get up and dragged her out of the room. He opened the doors to another room and tossed her inside. Sakayo fell on the floor and glared at him. "Stay there." he demanded as she locked the doors behind him.  
  
"Thanks Hatake, she looked like a fun spoiler!" commented Kikyo.  
  
"What was our fun again?" joked Rukyo.  
  
"Just keep on drinking my friend..." said Jukyo getting cup of beer.  
  
A girl handed Hatake a drink while massaging his back. "Thanks," Hatake said drinking it.  
  
~*~  
  
Sakayo saw someone in front of the door falling to the ground and getting back up. He opened the doors and saw Sakayo. "Hello there," his voice a little drunk.  
  
Sakayo just stared at him. "Tell me, this is the place my mother gets hurt by?"  
  
"Wha?!?! What in this freaky dutch world are you talking about?!" he asked looking at her wobbling all over the room.  
  
"I'm talking about you disgusting men, two timing on women and making them hurt!" said Sakayo a bit angered by seeing her mother crying too much.  
  
"I've never met your mom!"  
  
"It doesn't matter! You men are greedy for other women. You don't have a heart for only one!"  
  
"Are you trying to make me mad and run for it or something?"  
  
"No! I'm saying I don't get you men. Getting drunk and going back to your wife and making them sad..."  
  
"That's funny, I don't have a wife. So it doesn't matter."  
  
"Well what about your girlfriend?"  
  
"Well don't got one either. Wanna be my first?"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because I will not love anyone who is greedy!"  
  
"I'm not greedy, just out looking."  
  
"You're just scared." said Sakayo looking at him with pity. "You're scared that you'l never find the right person and if you do, they'll turn you down."  
  
"What?! You think I'm afraid of getting turned down?"  
  
"I'm sure of it."  
  
"What makes you so sure?"  
  
"Because that's the only reason."  
  
"If it was then, why would I ask you?"  
  
"You didn't."  
  
"Yes. I offered you to be my girlfriend."  
  
"No."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"No, see, you're scared."  
  
"How can you tell if someone's scare?"  
  
"Because no one likes to be turned down."  
  
"It doesn't mean they're afraid of being turned down." he said walking towards her.  
  
"Too bad, I'm turning you down anyway." Sakayo said looking away from him.  
  
"Well, there's no other choice," he said leaning towards her.  
  
"Get away! You'll only get to be near me if I approve of it!" she said pushing him away and running away from him.  
  
"Too bad!" he yelled jumping towards her.  
  
"Get away!"  
  
"Ack!" he squealed as he fell to the floor.  
  
Sakayo looked at the door and then back at him.  
  
"Damn... what is happening?"  
  
Sakayo backed away slowly still facing him, hoping he wouldn't notice.  
  
"Get back here!" Sakayo stood there frozen looking at him.  
  
"I said get back here!" Sakayo shook her head and looked at him straight in the eye.  
  
"I sai-" he tried to finish before he fell unconscious. 


	3. For Family or Love?

Chapter Three- For Love or Family  
  
Hatake opened his eyes, his vision was getting worse by the second. The looked to his left and saw a young girl holding a wet cloth above his head. He recognized her from yesterday, where he abducted her for no good reason at all. But why was she helping him? She noticed he was awake and smiled at him.  
  
"How are you feeling?" asked Sakayo wiping off some of his sweat on his forehead.  
  
"Ummm... a bit numb," he answered looking at her warm greeting in the morning.  
  
"Oh, yeah, you were poisoned last night. Probably some food poisoning or maybe Something you drank," she told him.  
  
"Oh. Okay then," he said looking at the ceiling.  
  
"You aren't sad that you're paralyzed for the rest of your life?" asked Sakayo surprised looking at him.  
  
"Wha!?!" yelled Hatake as she looked at her. "What did you say?!?!"  
  
"You're paralyzed for the rest of your life," repeated Sakayo.  
  
"You just had to say it..." said Hatake.  
  
"You asked me," said Sakayo innocently.  
  
"I was being sarcastic," explained Hatake. "Geeze, you are such a... I'm not going to say it."  
  
Sakayo just looked away from him. 'He's sad... I wouldn' t blame him, I just wished he wouldn't blame everything on me.'  
  
"I'm sorry," he said. Sakayo looked at him silently.  
  
"What do you mean? I never said it was your fault." Said Sakayo.  
  
"I shouldn't have been so rude to you, you're nice and all but I just can get grumpy at times." He told her. "Thank you for not running away, I would have been who-know-where by now."  
  
Sakayo blushed. "It's nothing, I'm just like that, I can't leave someone when they need help."  
  
"Say, why are we still here? We should of been kicked out, I haven't paid for the fees yet," said Hatake. "I figured your personality," said Sakayo. "I worked for money so I could pay off your debts."  
  
Hatake just stared at the ceiling. "You're too kind, what if I was just using you?"  
  
Sakayo looked surprised. "I don't think you would, but I can't really tell, I'm really not that smart."  
  
"Don't say that, you seem like those spoiled girls. That was one reason for kidnapping you. But you can really work can't you? You're so nice, kind, and generous, anyone who has you as a wife would be truly fortunate." Complimented Hatake.  
  
Sakayo blushed and turned away to hide her face. "Thanks..."  
  
"Tell me..." said Hatake while Sakayo looked back at him. "Are you royalty?"  
  
"I don't really want to say but, I am." Said Sakayo. "I've never been outside the castle walls ever since I was born. My mother is protective, she doesn't know I'm gone."  
  
"No wonder," said Hatake as his attention turned to the door.  
  
Sakayo saw three people figures outside the door. The people barged through the door and revealed one large man in fancy clothing while the other two were muscled men as guards. "Hello Sakayo...."  
  
"You are whom may I ask?" said Sakayo looking at the man.  
  
"I wouldn't blame you for forgetting me, I'm the Prince whom seek your hand in marriage but you refused." He said in an irritated tone.  
  
Sakayo got up and looked at his men. "What are you planning to do?" The Prince snapped his hand and the two guards lifted Sakayo up.  
  
Hatake watched while Sakayo yelled and kicked trying to get loose. "You poisoned my drink?"  
  
"Huh?" said Sakayo looking at the two. "Yeah? So what? Let's go boys."  
  
Sakayo screamed while the two guys dragged her out. The Prince placed a bomb in front of Hatake's face. The bomb was going to explode in one minute, then he'd die along with the tower. Hatake was mad and started to move slowly a bit, motioning to get up to save Sakayo. Sakayo yelled and screamed but was silenced when she heard a bombing noise. "HATAKE!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
The Prince laughed while Sakayo just remained there silenced for life. "Good riddance to that annoying boy." Said the Prince.  
  
"I'm no boy," said a voice behind them. The four of them turned their attention to the man talking while the Prince was knocked of his feet by the surprise approach.  
  
"Hatake!" yelled Sakayo happily. Hatake smiled at Sakayo and knocked the other two guards unconscious. Sakayo smiled at Hatake while they just stood there. After a while, they heard some soldiers running towards them. "My mother's men."  
  
"Come, let's go!" he told her grabbing her hand while running through the forest. Hatake then figured she was too slow and carried her. The men seemed to be far behind so Hatake decided to rest in the old abandoned shrine until they had to leave.  
  
"I thought you died Hatake, but I'm glad!" she said hugging him, which caught Hatake by surprise. He held her as well, "Me too, how else am I suppose to take over South Seiji castle?"  
  
"What?" said Sakayo knowing that name of the castle.  
  
"It's not your castle right? I know that, I'm going to take over Seiji castle and become the new King, the King died there years ago so I'll be the next one to rule this territory," he told her.  
  
'South Seiji, that's my home. What should I do? I can't hand Hatake over to my mother, I'd betray him. I can't tell him I'm from South Seiji either. What should or can I do?'  
  
The two were silent all of a sudden but it was all wrecked when they heard soldiers surrounding the shrine from the outside. "Let's go Sakayo!" he said quickly grabbing her hand.  
  
Sakayo slipped her hand away from him and shook her head. "No Hatake, they will wait for me and come for me no matter what. Please!" She said as she waved her hands to the side as if she wanted to embrace him.  
  
Hatake laughed. "What on Earth are you doing Sakayo?"  
  
"I'm going to give myself up," she said sadly looking at his face. "Please! Do what you must! Don't you want to hug me? Don't you want to at least give me a hug goodbye?"  
  
Hatake shook his head. "I won't need to, I'll come visit you."  
  
Sakayo was shocked at what he said and closed her eyes in disappointment. "Very well then." Sakayo walked towards the door and looked back at him. "Farewell Hatake." 


	4. What Have I Done?

Chapter Four- What Have I Done?  
  
"Sakayo! Sakayo!' yelled a very familiar voice. She turned her attention to the voice behind her. "You're changed."  
  
"Sakayo looked at her fancy dress. "Well, yes, how can I not? My mother caught hold of me and 'cleansed' my dirty self."  
  
"Well, I'm sorry for abandoning you," apologized Riku with shame above her head.  
  
"No, don't say that. I never blamed you, I heard my mother said she named you my guardian." Sakayo said.  
  
Riku nodded her head. "Yes, I'm so excited."  
  
"Well then, I'll see you later, I have to hear my punishment!" said Sakayo enthusiastically.  
  
Riku agreed and walked off towards the kitchen. Sakayo sighed and slacked position but stood up tall once again. "I can do it! I'm strong!"  
  
"Was it bad?" Riku asked with concern by just glancing at her saddened face. Sakayo sighed and sat on her soft on pink bed while Riku stood in front of her.  
  
"I have to marry, I can't choose, it's arranged." She answered.  
  
"I'm sorry Sakayo," said Riku silently.  
  
"It's fine, I knew it'd come someday," said Sakayo. "If you'll excuse me, I think I'm going to take a rest."  
  
Riku nodded her head and left the room while Sakayo just laid on her bed. Before she knew it, she had fallen asleep. Sakayo had heard a crashing sound outside, which immediately woke her up. 'What's going on?'  
  
Sakayo had been taken by surprise when she saw a maid come in, all bloodied everywhere, but mostly her face, trying to breathe. The maid closed the door behind her and rested on Sakayo's bed. Sakayo noticed that the maid had five scratch marks on her arm. The maid looked at Sakayo and placed her hands on hers.  
  
"Princess! You have to run, as far as your legs can carry you!"  
  
The maid and Sakayo heard a loud bam at the door and saw Queen Umi inside panting, trying to catch her breath.  
  
"Come with me Sakayo!" said Umi. "Quickly!"  
  
Sakayo nodded dumbly and grabbed her mother's hand. Her mother dragged her out the door and ran quickly with her. Sakayo saw a whole ton of blood on the castle floors, but that wasn't it, it was the fact that Onis were slaughtering the servants. For the first time in her life, she felt the true feeling of fear. Her mother fell down and Sakayo knew why, the Oni, each holding their own sword or weapon, surrounded them.  
  
"I suppose you're the Queen," one of them said to her mother. Umi did nothing and just sat there waiting to see what would happen next. Sakayo closed her eyes as blood splattered on her dress. Sakayo kneeled beside her crying. "Mother..."  
  
The Oni laughed and looked at Sakayo. "Ah, the future Queen of South Seiji."  
  
"Do we have to kill her? Can't she be our little pet?" asked another behind her.  
  
"Nope!" said the guy who killed her mother as he raised the blade. Riku rushed at him, knocking him down on the ground. She quickly took Sakayo's arm and ran her outside to safety. The two ran to the village and hid in an old abandoned house.  
  
A young demon stepped into the castle walls. "Good job Sachi."  
  
The girl beside him nodded. "Thank you. Your throne awaits."  
  
"Good." He said walking in the castle. He saw all the dead bodies of the human servants and grinned. "Filthy Humans..."  
  
He sat in his new velvety throne and laughed. "Now what? I don't feel satisfied. I want a wife."  
  
"What do you mean?" Sachi asked him looking at his eyes.  
  
"I want a wife, Sachi, would you want to consider being my wife?" asked the demon.  
  
"Prince Hatake, I killed my own husband. I want to remain a widow for now." She answered him.  
  
"Very well then, get me some girls in the village."  
  
Sakayo and Riku ducked their heads in the house, beneath the windowsill. An Oni stopped at the window looking at every inch of the house. He sniffed the aroma around him and stuck his hands at the windowsill and pulled Riku and Sakayo out. Sakayo and Riku were brought in the village center, where all the girls were lined up, all scared that they would be dead. Sakayo and Riku looked at each other trying to find a way out of the village unseen but they noticed extreme silence. The turned their heads to the right of them and saw a young man looking at the girls closely.  
  
"Hatake?"  
  
"Hata- what?" asked Riku quietly.  
  
"Oh no. I was too late." Said Sakayo.  
  
"Sakayo, what are you talking abou-?" she said while she saw Hatake coming closer and closer to them. "Sakayo, go slowly sneak into the bushes behind us. I'll back you up."  
  
"But Riku, what about you?" Asked Sakayo.  
  
"I'll be fine, go now." Sakayo just stared at her for a long time and slowly backed up into the bushes. Unluckily, Hatake noticed a broken line of girls, meaning one was missing. He saw her near the bushes and decided to go after her but was stopped by a girl.  
  
"Out of my way!" demanded Hatake.  
  
"Run Sakayo! Run!" yelled Riku as she was pushed aside by Hatake's force. Sakayo panicked and ran deep into the forest not paying attention to anything else but running. She soon heard some footsteps catching up to her. If only she could run faster, her identity was to blame, if she were more like Riku, she'd be far away from him, far enough to get help for the others. She snapped back into reality, and soon enough she stopped, looking at those deep blue eyes of his.  
  
"Sakayo?" he sounded surprised to see her. "Why were you running? Afraid of me?"  
  
Sakayo didn't listen to any words he had just said to her. Her eyes were getting soggy at the thought that her life had been ruined all thanks to him. If only she didn't save him when he needed help, he surely would of just died there that night. Angered, Sakayo raised her hand attempting to hit him but Hatake caught on quickly and grabbed her wrist with a firm grip. Sakayo struggled to be free of his grip while Hatake shook his head and decided to take her back. Sakayo yelled when she felt him lifting her up on his back and tried to kick him so he'd let go, but he didn't give in so easily. Riku tried to untie herself, it was no use, and the rope had to be at least an inch thick. She heard Sakayo's voice and saw how hurt she was. Hatake dropped her on the ground and sighed. He had no clue why she was being like this, it scared them at the thought of how she hated him so.  
  
Hatake gave her a hand but Sakayo refused it. "Come on Sakayo, stop being a baby. I didn't know it was your castle. How about being my wife? Everything will be fine."  
  
Sakayo glared at him. "Fine? What do you mean fine? It's not fine! I won't be your wife! I never will!"  
  
Hatake paused for a second. "Fine then. We shall leave. Let's go Sachi, make sure you burn something before you leave."  
  
Sakayo watched as they left the village, each destroying a house in their path. The woman tried to dry their tears, seeing that their husbands were locked in the burned homes.  
  
'Why Hatake... Why must it be you? My heart aches for you. We shall never meet again, I will make sure of it. I will make sure that you're stopped. You are not King just yet, I have the key to South Seiji, mother was smart to give it to me when she died.' 


	5. A Different Life

Chapter Five  
  
It had been two months, two long months since she lost her life, and home. She felt sadness and sorrow; it was the feeling of true loneliness. She had been once again, laying on her hard bed thinking. It hadn't been long until she heard her guardian yelling at throwing objects around outside the room. Sakayo quietly got up from the bed and tiptoed over to the door to hear what had happened. It was quiet all of a sudden before she heard footsteps followed by a creak from the door handle. The wooden door opened as she saw a young man looking at her. "Rikyu, what's going on this time?" demanded Sakayo since he was blocking her view. "Just caught a couple of thieves," he replied sticking this thumb and hand behind him, pointing to two other young men struggling out of the ropes. They both looked at her while sitting on the dirty ground. Rikyu moved out of the way to let Sakayo see them. After all, they couldn't do much harm tied up, besides he could always save her. The older brown haired man smirked, showing his white demon teeth. "Tying us up? In our own home?" he said rudely to Sakayo. "Your home?" repeated Sakayo. "Yeah, our home..." said the younger man looking at her. "This is our home?" asked Rikyu approaching them. "Well it's ours now." Rikyu threatened the older man by picking up by his collar along with the other man and tossing them to the other side of the house. The older man groaned just as Sakayo went close to him. "The house is yours, once again, like it always was." "I just don't get you Sakayo," said Rikyu, "Well, let's go then." Sakayo nodded her head and helped untie the ropes on the two brothers. Just as Sakayo was about to leave through the wooden frame, the younger brother stopped her by saying her name. Instantly Sakayo reacted to him by answering him. "You know, we really appreciate you two taking care of this house for us, would you like to stay here for a couple of nights until you have a good home to stay at?" he asked. "Thank you," said Sakayo happily. He smiled back at her. "Your welcome."  
  
"Say, those two boys were pretty nice," commented Sakayo as she looked outside the window. The cool night breeze slide through the window, reaching Rikyu's face. "I guess," he replied as he took out the white ribbon, holding his top knot. His hair swung loosely down to his waist. Sakayo looked at him and gasped. "Riku! What are you doing? They could find out!" she yelled. "Relax Sakayo," she said lying back onto the bed. "They won't come in, plus, you try wearing those things and those hot clothes all day long. Just live a little, it won't hurt for a night." "Okay Riku," she sounded unsure of it all. "It is a really beautiful moon. I've never seen a red moon before."  
  
He quietly sneaked inside peeping through to make sure that no one was looking. He saw a young girl fast asleep on what use to be his bed. "He's not here?" The sound of his voice woke her up. She did nothing but lay there thinking what if he knew. She then realized that only her and him were in that room. Where was Sakayo then? She felt a tap on her shoulder; just about when she was going to toss him she realized it was only Hiroshi. Hiroshi? But why was he here? Why haven't he freaked out about her cover? She's clearly undisguised right now. "Sakayo, may I rest here tonight? My stupid brother kicked me out." He whispered to her. No wonder, he thought she was Sakayo. She was lucky, but what would Sakayo say? He was such a jerk, asking a female to dorm with a male. It was absurd! Still, she answered, "Yes, it wouldn't hurt." That's what she thought too, it wouldn't hurt to let him stay, as long as Sakayo didn't come back. The question still wandered her mind, where was she? She could take all the noises coming from Hiroshi, the sleeping sounds of a man she was use to it. But the second she felt her covers being lift, she gave him a big smack across the face and he was thrown overboard. He learnt his lesson; never mess with a tired, sleepy woman. Or he hoped that was the moral.  
  
The next morning, Riku noticed something different, she jumped with joy knowing that perverted little boy wasn't there anymore. She quickly disguised herself back to her 'man' form, which he admit, was one of the best. Not even a real man could tell the difference, either that, or the men are stupid. Riku, no, Rikyu wondered where Sakayo was. She was missing, gone, from her sight. She had been a bad guardian Sakayo needed her. All she saw outside was the back of Hiroshi's head, while he yawned grossly at the people walking by. All the men thought it was gross, but yet, the women laughed. How was he charming to them? Was it something wrong with their heads? She rolled her eyes and joined him. "Ummm, where's your brother?" He looked at her, "Oh, probably off somewhere, wandering, as usual. Where's Sakayo?" "Ummm... She, went... shopping! Yes she went shopping," she stuttered as she spoke. "We might as well find them both," he said to her, walking in front of her. "We?" she asked. "Whose we?" "Well, you asked where she was, I don't know, I thought maybe you'd want to find the person whom you're suppose to protect." he directly told her, he then ignored her and walked off the opposite direction. Rikyu, confused, just looked around as to where she was; it was confusing all for her, so she yelled at him, then followed.  
  
"Rikyu's worried about me, I'm sure." said Sakayo. "Don't worry, I'll take the blame. You said you always wanted to look at the stars on top of a flower field, so, I did you that favour." he said to her. "Thanks again," she said in her sweetest voice. "You don't have to be here with me, not that I don't want you here, it's just that you can walk around too, if your taste isn't the same as mine." "Okay," he said before heading the other direction. Sakayo watched as he left her in the middle of the market. Sakayo walked further up, seeing there was a crowd gathering there. She thought maybe it was a big bargain at the necklace shop but, when she got there, there was more yelling then excitement. "What's happening?" asked Sakayo to an old lady. The old lady turned to her, "It's him again. He said to the necklace owner, Yuremi, who is also the daughter of Ketsuto, the land owner, he wanted to buy this whole village off her." "What? That's outrageous," commented Sakayo. "Yes, we all know. All of us think that too, we want him to go away." she said after that. Sakayo pushed through the crowd. Once she got closer, she could see three men on horses. When she got in the centre, she saw someone who'd she never expect. "Hatake-sama?" she thought in her mind. "Why is he making such a deal of things he never would?" "Please, I can't do that. This place is special to us, it attracts visitors, it's a peaceful resting ground," Yuremi told him. "I don't care if this whole place was some dead people's grave stones, I demand the papers for this land, Prince Hatake wants this land and he'll get it," said one of his men. Hatake spotted a girl he liked so much in the crowd and turned his horse to her presence. "Ah! Sakayo, what brings you here?" Sakayo was mad at the thought he killed her mother, but yet, kept her anger inside. "I live here, Hatake-sama." "Please, don't be so formal, we know one other very well," he told her. "I don't dare," she said quietly. "Good." he said, "Sakayo, do you want to come to my castle to have dinner?" Sakayo, hearing those words, wanted to hurt him so bad, but still looked at him sort of sadly. "I'm sorry Hatake-sama, I won't be able to." "Hatake, it's Hatake..." he said to her. "Sorry, Hatake-sama." she said. "I said it's Hatake..." he said angered, thinking to teach her a lesson, he pulled his horse hard on the reins, making the horse jump up, scaring to bad, she fell down on the ground. Sakayo heard someone yelling, as the villagers were pushed. She was helped up, and then greeted by Kyo, who glared at Hatake. "Really Hatake, you really do sink so low, scaring a poor girl like herself," he said to him. "I wasn't scaring her, I just wanted some respect." he told him. "Well, you have an interesting way of showing it. Let's go." he said leading Sakayo out of Hatake's sight.  
  
"Does it hurt?" he asked her as he examined her small, minor cut. Sakayo laughed. "No, but it does hurt when you like touching it, then looking at it." "Oh, sorry," he said letting go of her arm. Sakayo held her arm." It's alright. I wonder where Rikyu is." "Yeah, not Hiroshi-like to not stay at home and act like a potato head."  
  
"I should have never listened to you. You are the worst direction teller in history." complained Rikyu. "Come on, it's not so bad," he assured 'him'. "No, I guess not, especially when you're tied up with chains, hanging off a really thin tree branch 5 metres off the floor, and knowing it was done by little 7 year olds. No, it won't get any better." she quietly yelled at him. "Well, when you put it that way..." "Do You Need Help?" yelled a very faint voice. Rikyu and Hiroshi looked down below them. "Are you talking to us old man?" yelled Hiroshi. "Stay Calm I Will Get A Very Safe Ladder" he yelled slowly. "He's deaf," confirmed Rikyu. "Wait 10 Minutes" he yelled before he went away. "Oh, I just can't wait to get down. This is all your fault we're hanged to a tree." Rikyu continued on, nagging him. "You know what? You're really starting to act like a girl, nagging at this. Nagging at that, you should really get a life." Hiroshi told her off. "I am not a girl, if anyone's a girl, it's you. At least I don't like to look at myself in the mirror like you do, every single day, before leaving your home." "Hey, you don't know me. I never do that. I don't even like mirrors, I only did that today was because I squished a bug on my face and wanted to wipe it off." "See! You're obsessed over your face, if that's not girly, I don't know what is." "Maybe, being so protective when I asked you if you wanted to join Kyo and me in the hot springs yesterday night." "So, that's not bad. I didn't want to talk to people like you." "Well you are." "I won't then." "Fine." "Fine." "I Am Coming" yelled the old man from before. "Good." said Rikyu. "Just a second," he told her as he pushed the chains near the end of the branch. "What are you doing?!?!" yelled Hiroshi. "Helping you two." he explained, just as the tree branch snapped. "No Problem It Was Nice Helping You!!!" he yelled to the two moaning teens.  
  
"So you two did get hung by little 7 year olds," said Sakayo. "They weren't so little," moaned Hiroshi. "He got hung, not me," said Rikyu as she massaged her sore back. "At least, I'm not so gullible like you, taking words from me. You know that's bad news." explained Hiroshi. "At least I'm not the one saying 'Awww, look at the little squirts, It reminds me of my squirt brother I have.'" imitated Rikyu. "Oh yeah, I'm not the one whose afraid of those brats!!!!" he yelled at her. "At least I have a heart!!!" "Yeah! It got replaced by a black hole!" "Really, this is so, troublesome," said Sakayo. "Yeah, acting like babies with bad excuses." replied Kyo. "How'd you know Hatake anyways?" asked Sakayo going back to their topic before those two rushed inside. "Well, he's my rival, sort of." he told her. "I'm listening." "We know each other as rivals for the other half. Half of the country I mean." "You're the prince of South Seiji." "Yeah, smart." "Thanks, I could tell by how to act around here. People being so respectful to you, and yet, you don't want me to find out. Why is that?" "I wanted you to like me for who I am." he said. He then took her hands in his, and looked at her while she looked at him. "I've never met anyone like you. From the first time I saw you at the door, I knew you were different. If it's not too much to ask, I want you to come and stay at my castle. Rikyu can come of course." Sakayo nodded. "I'd love that." "NO YOU LISTEN!!!!" "NO YOU JUST SHUT YOUR FAT MOUTH!!!" yelled Hiroshi as he stared at her. Riku screamed as he had just blew her cover as a man, while Sakayo and Kyo still looked at each other. 


End file.
